


Let it snow... - Fanart

by Lysambre



Category: Free!
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru, for Tewateroniakwa. Happy Holiday season ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow... - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tewateroniakwa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tewateroniakwa).



I hope this will please you :).

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used this chibi maker for inspiration : http://gen8.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Maker-1-1-346025144


End file.
